In recent years, it has been becoming common to equip a personal computer, a game machine, etc. with a camera and shoot a figure of a user to use the shot image in various forms. For example, systems to transmit an image of a user to the other side as it is via a network, such as a video phone and a video chat, and systems to recognize the motion of a user by image analysis and use the recognized motion as input information for a game or information processing have been put into practical use (refer to e.g. PLT 1).